Many fishermen travel great distances to fish and transport a plurality of fishing rods with them when they go on a fishing trip. As a result, the fishermen is confronted with the problem of transporting several fishing rods over long distances (perhaps in several different vehicles) in a manner protecting his rods and reels against damage and also supporting them in a manner such that they may be conveniently carried without the various rods and lines supported therefrom becoming entangled.
Although various forms of cases have been heretofore provided in which one or more fishing rods may be housed, most of these cases do not provide structure whereby a plurality of fishing rod and reel assemblies may be stationarily supported relative to each other in a manner preventing entanglement of the rods and fishing lines supported therefrom. In addition, many previously known forms of fishing rod cases are constructed in a manner to receive fishing rods therein only in disassembled condition. It is further noted that many forms of fishing rod cases are not constructed in a manner enabling a plurality of fishing rod and reel assemblies to be supported therein with the respective fishing lines thereof ready for instant use. Accordingly, a need exists for a fishing rod box or case in which a plurality of fully assembled fishing rod and reel assemblies may be supported in stationary spaced relation relative to each other and with the rod and reel assemblies protected against damage from the exterior of the case and also ready for instant use. In addition, a need exists for a fishing rod box or case constructed in a manner whereby it may be transported in various types of vehicles (including aircraft baggage compartments) with ease.
Various forms of cases including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 442,269, 1,714,263, 2,650,449, 3,376,614, 3,399,099, 3,406,930, 3,410,018, 3,662,933 and 3,802,113.